In the Courtyard
by FrecklesWeasley
Summary: Ginny is crying in the courtyard right after Dumbledore's funeral. Someone stops by and chats with her. Another one of my stories that is WAY out of my comfort box. Hence, DG. [another one for you paradisegirl]


In the Courtyard

Written By: FrecklesWeasley

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

Setting: right after Dumbledore's funeral

"Hello, Miss Weasley," a slithering voice called from behind me in the courtyard. I whipped my head around, my hair following suit. I was shocked. What was he doing here? He had run away with Snape. I pulled out my wand quickly, pointing it at him. I had a venomous look on my face, but it was also streaked with tears. Now, shock was added to it.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? I thought you ran away with Snape." He walked closer and I kept my wand focused on him. Give him more threatening looks with every step.

"I got away," he said simply. My wrist slacked a bit, but my wand was still pointing at him.

"What do you mean you 'got away'? You ran away with that filthy do-called teacher." I continued to glare at him.

"I didn't want to be on the Dark Lord's side. He would have killed me for not killing Dumbledore. He didn't care about me." He continued to walk toward me.

"Rubbish!" I yelled. "You've always taken pride in the fact that your family is full of dark wizards! You hated Dumbledore and you hate anyone who isn't rich and isn't a pureblood! You make me sick! You and your entire stupid Death Eating family!" He didn't seem fazed by her words. He just kept walking slowly towards her.

"Sure. I _did_. Now, I see that my parents don't give a damn about me. It's all about Voldemort and his stupid plans."

"You're lying! What are you really up to?" I yelled.

"I'm telling the tru-"

"LEGILIMENS!" I shouted.

Draco's memories flashed before my eyes.

_Becoming prefect_

_Being__ punched__ by Hermione_

_Pansy Parkinson kissing him_

_Being attacked by Harry with Sectumsempra_

_Watching his mother leave him alone at home as a child_

_Crying __alone in a bathroom_

_His dad slapping him across the face__ with a scowl of disgust_

_Voldemort using the Cruciatus curse on him_

_Dumbledore's death_

_Running away from Snape__'s grasp_

I gasped.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled. I ignored him. He was on his knees on the ground.

"You…you weren't lying," I whispered breathlessly.

"Wait. You saw…?...NO! You saw all of that?" he yelled, obviously upset that his deepest secret memories had been shared. I nodded, slightly spaced out. Before I knew it, he had whipped out his wand and had yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!" at my wand, flinging it to the other side of the courtyard. I gasped and glared at him.

"YOU EVIL TWISTED GIT! YOU TRICKED ME!" He raised his eyebrows. Then, I gave a slightly amused look. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" I said breathlessly. He was extremely close now. I walked backwards. He followed.

"No." I felt confused, but kept my face composed. "Where did you learn how to do that?" I was surprised. He didn't say it with a cold voice. It was more of an admiring voice.

"Hermione gave me a book and I figured it out on my- WHAT DO YOU CARE? You're just a filthy-" My words were silence by his lips crashing down on mine fiercely. We crashed into the wall, him kissing me madly. For some unknown reason, I kissed back. It was a fierce battle between our lips and it didn't really occur to me much who I was kissing.

Finally, he pulled back. We were both gasping, still very close to each other. Neither of us said a word. I looked at him wide-eyed and he looked like he couldn't believe what he had just done. He turned away, his hand rubbing the back of his head, trying to figure out what had just occurred. I just watched, still shocked.

"What…?" was all I could manage from my mouth. He turned to me, letting out a deep breath. When he spoke though, it was hard to tell whether he was talking to himself or to me. He looked down, as though still thinking hard.

"God, I didn't think I'd ever do that. You were just so fiery and I just…I don't know…liked it…always have….I shouldn't have…" I looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean 'always have'?" I asked, a bit taken aback. He looked up.

"I just…no, I can't say it…I just…" He didn't say anything more before I ran up and kissed him again fiercely on the lips. He tensed, taken aback, but kissed back once he realized what was happening.

When we broke apart, I did something in that courtyard that I never thought I'd do to Draco Malfoy: I smiled.


End file.
